lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Arryn
Paul Arryn is the son of Martin, and Flora Arryn making him a member of House Arryn. Paul has three siblings in the form of Derek, Sansa, and Dran Arryn of which his brother Derek is the right hand man of their father and leads the Arryn Gaurd of whome are the elite gaurd within House Arryn, while his sister Sansa is the handmaiden of Alice Lovie and through this has gained a lot of fame in her family, and his brother Dran ran away from home during the time of The Plague after it became obvious to Martin that he was going to rebel like many others. Paul Arryn would marry Lucie Kone following the two falling in love during his quest to save her from bandits. Lucie Kone, and Paul Arryn have three children in the form of Ashley, Jacob, and Hazel Arryn of which Ashley was born in the estate of the necromancer and has gained Magi abilities due to the silent manipulation of the necromancer, while Jacob stands as a young squire to his father in Tristfall and growing in importance,while finally Hazel was the first child born between Lucie and Paul following their departure of the estate of the necromancer. Paul Arryn would be born the third child of his father Martin Arryn and during his youth it was Paul that became overshadowed by his elder brothers, but also it was paul that built strong relationships most notably with House Swan of which led to his betrothal to Olivia Swan the eldest daughter of lord Charles Swan. At seventeen it was Paul Arryn that became married to his long time betrothed and long time romantic interest Olivia Swan and the two would build a strong relationship in their marriage with their first child born from their wedding night. Paul would face emotional devastation when his wife and second child died during childbirth and following this it was Paul who became aloof and distant from everyone outside of his friends Jacob Swan, and Torbon Mannover II. finding nothing but sadness with everyone else. Paul would be forced by his father Martin into action accompanying his father to meet with a local noble in Forks named Thomas Kone who wanted help to rescue his daughter Lucie Kone from bandits far to the west within France. After his father dismissed the idea as hopeless it was Paul that went around his father to accept the quest and with the help of Jacob Swan and Torbon mannover he traveled west into France with the squire Isaak of Kone on his dragon quest. Paul would arrive at the Gap of Hohenstein where they would stay in the village of Tarnbooth where he hired two local young boys to accompany him promising them knighthood at the end of the quest and traveling now in a group of four they moved past the ruined defenses that were once the towers guarding the approach into the Gap of Hohenstein and made their way into the destroyed french region of Verseilles now known as the Empire of Tinrok. Having information on the bandits goals they traveled to the town of Verseilles where they made their way inside posing as men looking to buy slaves and with this working they made there way inside finding the town a hub of slave trade moving northward. Buying information from a high ranking knight of Verseilles named Danel Ollegi they learned that Lucie had already left for the north and leaving the city they moved north through Tristfall where they slept in the forests and hid themselves as the Orcs here were far more numerous, but eventually they reached the the area south of Brionne where caught the bandits a day before they would have entered the town of Calleville and then gone north. Ambushing the bandits they are able to rescue most of the captured people but some are killed during the fighting, but also the fighting attracts the attention of nearby Orcs and they are forced to flee southward losing Edgar during the retreat but reaching the forest where they ambush the Orcs killing them but Willem dies during this fight leaving just Isaak, and Paul as members of the rescue group alive to protect the nine people they have rescued including Lucie. Paul and the girl would be forced to travel north to escape the bandits and he was forced to carry the girl tied to his back as she was quite injured from her ordeal in the bandit castle. Eventually making their way into an abandoned mansion they would be taken in by the reclusive man living there for a time, but eventually realized the reason he had survived was because he dabbled in the dark arts of Magi and had transformed the region around his mansion into a nightmare land. Paul would battle against the Necromancer and was defeated by the necromancer but the necromancer in his madness refused to be left alone blackmailing Lucie Arryn into staying at the manse for three years before he would allow them to leave. Three years passed before finally they reached the end of the deal and at this time the necromancer was devastated to find that he had not swayed the mind of Lucie and thus he allowed Lucie to kill him which she did allowing them to escape the manse with their young daughter and son in tow. When he woke up he was in Forks and Lucie was holding his hand asleep at his side, and once everyone realized he was awake he was knighted by Charlie Swan for his deeds. Paul would become the leader of the loyalist element of House Arryn as the remainder were besieged in Berne, and during this time he would grow this force to nearly two hundred men that he handpicked and trained himself. This force would take part in the Battle of Berne, and following this he would remain in command of Berne's defenses as his older brother took the rest of House Arryn to the Invasion of Westbridge Paul would continue to lead the troops but he was approached by Renrik Vaith the commander of the Order of the Red Dragon and told that he was to lead his troops west to a small castle. He was to meet with a force east of the castle before he did this and once together he was to follow this man's commands. Going to the meeting area he camped his forces and waited, and during the dead of night his force noticed Elves approaching the camp, and confused he met with their commanders who told him that yes he was to be meeting with them. History Early History Paul Arryn would be born the third child of his father Martin Arryn and during his youth it was Paul that became overshadowed by his elder brothers, but also it was paul that built strong relationships most notably with House Swan of which led to his betrothal to Olivia Swan the eldest daughter of lord Charles Swan. Marriage At seventeen it was Paul Arryn that became married to his long time betrothed and long time romantic interest Olivia Swan and the two would build a strong relationship in their marriage with their first child born from their wedding night. Death Paul would face emotional devastation when his wife and second child died during childbirth and following this it was Paul who became aloof and distant from everyone outside of his friends Jacob Swan, and Torbon Mannover II. finding nothing but sadness with everyone else. The Mansion : "The Mansion was ruined on the inside, and on the outside but we had no choice but to go inside. In a matter of life and death you ignore all the warning signs in your mind in order to try and survive for one more minute." : -Paul Arryn Eventually making their way into an abandoned mansion they would be taken in by the reclusive man living there for a time. The Man would give Lucie fresh clothes, and for two days he made the appearance that he was a normal man just trying to survive as he fed and gave them rest. This would end as Lucie went snooping and discovered a room filled with bodies, of which some were fresh bodies that had been sacrificed in a strange ritual. Her screams rang out throughout the mansion and when Paul and the man arrived he knew his sharade was over and he used a spell to blow Paul through two walls before grabbing Lucie and making his escape. Paul would battle against the Necromancer and eventually kill him thus ending his dark reign before once again carrying Lucie eastward where he would finally collapse with her in his arms on the outskirts of Hillsbrad. Waking up When he woke up he was in Forks and Lucie was holding his hand asleep at his side, and once everyone realized he was awake he was knighted by Charlie Swan for his deeds. Promotion Paul would become the leader of the loyalist element of House Arryn as the remainder were besieged in Berne, and during this time he would grow this force to nearly two hundred men that he handpicked and trained himself. This force would take part in the Battle of Berne. Post Berne and following this he would remain in command of Berne's defences as his older brother took the rest of House Arryn to the Invasion of Westbridge Paul would continue to lead the troops but he was approached by Renrik Vaith the commander of the Order of the Red Dragon and told that he was to lead his troops west to a small castle. The Elves He was to meet with a force east of the castle before he did this and once together he was to follow this man's commands. Going to the meeting area he camped his forces and waited, and during the dead of night his force noticed Elves approaching the camp, and confused he met with their commanders who told him that yes he was to be meeting with them. Family Members Martin Arryn.jpg|Martin Arryn - Father|link=Martin Arryn Derek Arryn.jpg|Derek Arryn - Brother|link=Derek Arryn Lucie Arryn.jpg|Lucie Arryn - Wife|link=Lucie Arryn House Arryn5.jpg|Ashley Arryn - Daughter|link=House Arryn House Arryn5.jpg|Jacob Arryn - Son|link=House Arryn House Arryn5.jpg|Hazel Arryn - Daughter|link=House Arryn Hanna Arryn 3.jpg|Hanna Arryn - Cousin|link=Hanna Arryn Aria Arryn Large1.jpg|Aria Arryn - Cousin|link=Aria Arryn Relationships Category:House Arryn Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Dragon Knight Category:People of Tristfall Category:Knight Category:POV Character